She Has Eyes For Annabeth Chase
by ilovepercyjacksonfanfic
Summary: Annabeth goes to party with her friends. But didn't think she would have the eyes of the DJ. Who is a total player. Summary sucks but give it a look.First Story. Has Percy/Nico, Piper/Reyna, Thalia/Bianca and many more. The gods are real but they kinda aren't in this story as much but they are mentiond


**HI... Ummm... Well lets just start off that this is my first story for the fanfic stuffs. I know you guys like percabeth but i wanted to put some different people in the story with my own character :) anyways i hope you enjoy! There is the gods and stuff... there's going to be BI people like fem slashes and stuff**

**Rick owns all except my character **

* * *

(Annabeth's POV)

Ugh. That's what I have to say about school sometimes. I love school I really do but my friends have no time to hangout with me. Their either hanging out with their boyfriends or girlfriends. Or their either setting me up with other people, I just really wish they wouldn't do that it gets annoying every time. Right now they're trying to get me to go to a party and being who I am I'm thinking about the bad and good ways of going. "C'mon Annabeth just go to the party and actually do something social then just sitting in your room reading books all day!" Thalia said, still trying to get me to go.

"I don't know Thals there's going to be drinking and i don't want to be a part of it." I said while walking away to go to my locker. "Fine, but if you want to come just text me, it starts at 9." Thals said while taking Bianca's hand, who hasn't really been talking. Weird. Shaking my head I put my books in my locker and left to leave the school.

* * *

**(Later that day)**

I groaned while looking for something to do, but couldn't find anything to do. Sighing I grabbed my phone and looked at the clock reading it was 8:24. I texted Thals saying that I was going to go and to pick me up. I got changed into a green v neck shirt and some short shorts and looked at the clock on my phone 8:49. Hearing Thals honk her horn i got up took some raybans and my phone and walking out of the house and into the car.

"Hey Annabeth " Bianca said while I was getting into the car. "Can't wait for the party heard there's going to be this new Apollo girl Djing and it's out in the country so no cops" Thalia said while backing out of the driveway. About 10 minutes later we arrived, "alright well Bianca and I are going to get a drink and listen to the music and I heard she was requesting songs and I want some Green Day" Thals said walking off. Great. I'm here at this party with no one at a place I don't even know. Great. Just Great.

Walking around I found Percy and Nico playing beer pong with Jake and Will. "That is so unfair you can't do that" Percy said pouting that he had to drink another beer while he and Nico were losing badly. "Life isn't fair deal with it Jackson" Nico said laughing at his boyfriend who was still pouting. Laughing at Percy's face I was walking over to them. "Nico's right stop pouting Seaweed Brain" I said while smiling at the couple. "Well I'm going to request a song before anyone puts a stupid Kesha song on." Nico said "too late look at the line Death Breath." Said Thals walking up to us "they're just up there to throw themselves at the DJ who just completely ignores them." Reyna said walking up too with Piper holding I picked up a ping pong ball and threw it into one of the cups getting Jake to drink it. "Hey Wise Girl maybe you should go up." Percy said, I quit laughing to glare at him "remember Percy you don't have a Achilles heel anymore." Laughing evilly at him.

"She would have a chance though, she's been looking at Annabeth since she's walked in here." Piper said laughing at my now blushing cheeks. "Just go up there Anna-" getting cut off by somebody "alright everyone thank you for coming here but i have a quick announcement that if you are in the line to request and just came to flirt with me just get out of the line." The DJ said while laughing at the awing people getting out of the line. Then i finally looked at the girl that was DJing and saw that she had ray bans on with a black v-neck with white short shorts and had beautiful brown hair and brown-blue eyes with a nice tan. "Looks like Annabeth can't keep eyes off of the DJ either." Nico said laughing,"shut up Nico" I said giving my best glare at him.

"OH MY GODS SHE'S ACTUALLY PLAYING THIS SONG IT'S SO OLD" yelled Thalia and running off with Bianca and started dancing.

_"Now if she does it like this, well you do it like that_

_Now if she touches like this, well you touch her right back."_

Looking at the DJ who I believe her name is Bella, she justs winks at me and goes back at looking at the songs. "Oh no" said Reyna while a One Direction song came on. "she's doing this again"she groans "you've heard of her before Reyna?" I say. "Ya i went to another party of hers and she did this it's when she puts C'mon C'mon by One Direction she picks three people out of the crowd, you know what just watch" she laughs evilly at me.

"_So c'mon c'mon and show me what your all about"_

Bella points at Bianca and curled her finger to tell her to come up. I laugh looking at Thals who's face is priceless.

"_So c'mon c'mon and show me what your all about"_

Then again pointing at a different person being Piper laughing she went up and joined Bianca and started to dance with her at Thals and Rey while they were getting jealous.

"_So c'mon c'mon and show me what your all about"_

Pointing at me I didn't know what to do and just stood up there frozen. Great. Just Great.


End file.
